User blog:Obsessionx/Week 3 - Part Two.
Currently Listening to: ''Dreaming Love'' Current Time: ''9:35 PM'' So, there was a big blow-up in the house, if you didn't happen to notice that. Or if for some reason you're reading this blog but you don't watch Big Brother. So, it really started on yesterday's episode. I don't get live feeds, I just get my information from people that do have live feeds. For further information, please log on to http://www.bigbrotherlivefeeds.com/ Anyway, so, Dominic made the mistake yesterday, or whenever he did this, of telling Shelly about this little plan he had with Daniele about pitting Brendon and Rachel and Jeff and Jordan against one another and getting Brendon and Rachel to put up Jeff and Jordan in place of Dominic and Adam to get Jeff out of the house. Shelly, being the honest mother she is, obviously went to Jordan, who in turn, went to the HOH room. Jordan openly admitted that she was a tattletale. :) This sort of brought back the lovable alliance betweent Jordeff and Brenchel. Well, not lovable. Jeff and Brendon are now gunning for Daniele to be evicted next week. Jeff, being one of the smartest people on this game, confronted Dominic about this plan. Dominic claimed to know nothing, but as us viewers know, he knew all about it. Dominic was just smart enough not to mention it to Brendon or Rachel. Therefore, this caused a little bit of tension in the house. Jordan also found out from Kalia that she might have been in on this plan. On the episodes, I don't ever recall seeing Kalia talking with Daniele about this, so it's really news to me. Um, when Jeff had finished talking with Dominic, Jordan happened to share this bit of information with him. And Brendon happened to be in the room at the time. Later on, Kalia wanted to ensure her safety, I guess? I honestly don't know what made her go talk to Brendon or if she just had some random brain fart or something? But it was probably a stupid move because now I think Brendon doubts her, which turns Rachel against her. So. She kinda screwed herself over a little bit if any of the vets get HOH tonight. I love when someone's talking to Brendon, he folds his hands over his chest like he's a character out of the Godfather. Didn't know that Brendon thought he was that important, but okay. I'm cool with it. I know my last blog was mainly an 'I hate Rachel' moment. But really, I'm all for them right now. So, back to the Kalia thing. Brendon accused her of being in with Daniele and Dominic and totally knowing about the plan to boot out Jeff. And Jordan overheard it and decided to do some damage control. What I would hope was damage control was really throwing our emotions all out on the table. Jeff and Jordan got everyone in the kitchen and they sat around and accused each other of lying. And Daniele called Rachel stupid and Brendon got defensive. Jeff claimed to play a clean game and didn't understand why everybody wanted him out so badly. I think they're all just jealous of his ridiculous good looks. ;) Anyway, in terms of the HOH competition, I've heard that most of the Vets are out. Daniele remains. Along with Shelly, Kalia, and Porsche. Jeff won the $10,000. Brendon is a have-not this week. And Adam has to wear an elf-costume I hear? Not sure yet what Lawon has to do, but I'm excited about the elf-costume. :) And it seems that Porsche was the first to drop. Then Shelly. Finally, it was down to two, Kalia and Daniele. Kalia apparently jumped down and Daniele was crowned HOH. Rachel very quietly handed over the keys. Time to make amends and do some ass-kissing. Until Sunday for the Nominations, Jami Category:Blog posts